<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redux in a Galaxy Far, Far Away by Chronos_X</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393353">Redux in a Galaxy Far, Far Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X'>Chronos_X</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanons (2016-) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Freeform, Dank Memes, Ewan McGregor - Freeform, Funny, George Lucas - Freeform, Hayden Christensen - Freeform, John Boyega - Freeform, Kylo Ren's hair is on point, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Parody, Prequel Memes, Rey made a mistake, Spoof, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record, I wrote this before The Last Jedi came out.</p><p>Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Redux-in-a-Galaxy-Far-Far-Away-619009085</p><p>Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanons (2016-) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redux in a Galaxy Far, Far Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey (<em>standing atop a hill or something</em>): "It's over, Ben!  I have the high ground!"<br/>
<br/>
Kylo (<em>à la Hayden Christensen</em>): "You underestimate my powers!"<br/>
<br/>
Rey: "Don't try it!"</p><p>(<em>Kylo jumps.  Rey impulsively swings her lightsaber, scorches off most of Kylo's hair as he lands.  She somehow manages <strong><span class="u">not</span> </strong>to add any of Ben's limbs to that humongous pile of severed body parts George Lucas has got stashed somewhere.  Realizing what has happened, Kylo runs around and screams hysterically for ten seconds or so before burying his flaming head underneath a mound of snow.  Meanwhile, Rey stares uncomfortably</em>).<br/>
<br/>
Rey (<em>realizes she missed her cue, clears throat</em>): "Y-You were the Chosen One!  It was said that..."<br/>
<br/>
Kylo: "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!  For the love of the Force, just. stop. talking!"  (<em>Ben removes his head from the mound, furiously points at the brand new smoking airfield of baldness on top of his head</em>).  "Look at this!  Do you have any idea how many midiclorians I just lost!?  What do you have to say for yourself!?"<br/>
<br/>
Rey: "Uh... your grandmother lost her will to live?"<br/>
<br/>
Kylo: "What the hell does that even mean!?"<br/>
<br/>
Rey: "Yeah, I'll make myself scarce now..."  (<em>Turns around and leaves</em>).<br/>
<br/>
Kylo: "Maybe Uncle Luke had the right idea, after all...  (<em>Ponders for a second</em>).  "Nah!"  (<em>Turns around and leaves.  Finn finally wakes up somewhere in the background, his face stuck in a look of WTF</em>).<br/>
<br/>
Bonus: <span class="u">Random Outtake (How it should've gone...)</span><br/>
<br/>
Kylo: "You need a teacher!  I can sh..."<br/>
<br/>
Rey: "And you need to get laid!  Doesn't mean it's gonna happen!"</p><p>Kylo: 0_0</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>